Hero
by Sannur
Summary: Teddy punya tugas dari gurunya di sekolah... Apa yang dimaksud dengan "Hero"? Dan bagaimana contohnya? Bagaimana Harry Potter menjelaskan hal itu pada anak bapisnya? Mungkin sedikit bantuan dari sahabat perempuannya bisa membantu.. Father!Harry x Teddy/Hint HxHr/RnR


**Hero**

JK. Rowling's

No pairing! Standard warning applied

Father!harry x Teddy/ hint HxHr

* * *

"Daddy, Hero itu apa?" Pertanyaan polos anak laki-laki lima tahun berambut toska itu berhasil membuat Harry menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria muda itu langsung meletakkan adonan omelet yang tadi ingin dimasaknya untuk makan malam ke atas meja dapur sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Hero itu artinya pahlawan Teddy. Memangnya kenapa?" Harry balik bertanya sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si metamorph kecil, Teddy Lupin.

"Apa pahlawan itu sama seperti Dad yang suka menangkap orang jahat? Apa Teddy bisa jadi Hero?" tanyanya lagi.

Ah, sepertinya ini perkara yang agak serius untuk dibahas. Harry Potter pun mengisyaratkan anak baptisnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sebelum memulai perbincangan "serius" mereka.

"Teddy Remus Lupin.." katanya lambat,"Kenapa mendadak kau bertanya seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Teddy tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan warna rambutnya yang semula biru cerah kini berubah coklat sewarna tanah. Menandakan memang ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan dan agak menganggunya. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang terjadi dengan anak ini, batin Harry heran.

"Tadi Miss Samantha memberi kami tugas disekolah…"mulainya. Ah, Miss Samantha, guru muggle Teddy di taman kanak-kanak. Wanita muda yang hanya terpaut dua tahun dari Harry dengan rambut hitam keabuannya serta mata abu-abunya yang lembut itu memang punya perhatian khusus terhadap Teddy.

Jangan tanya kenapa Teddy bisa bersekolah ditempat muggle, intinya, Harry ingin anak baptisnya itu tidak terlena dengan kemudahan yang didapatnya dari dunia sihir. Tentu dengan beberapa peraturan agar status Teddy sebagai metamorph tidak terbongkar. Ia mau anaknya itu mandiri, meski ia bukan anak kandungnya.

"Katanya, kita harus mencari tau, apa arti Hero itu…Dan, siapa saja yang bisa disebut Hero." Terangnya dengan alis bertaut. Bibir kecilnya agak cemberut, mungkin kesulitan menyampaikan apa yang dimaksudkan gurunya tadi.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya tadi kau bertanya begitu Tedster?"

"Uh-huh," aku Teddy dengan anggukan kepala. Sepasang manik hijau emerald menatapnya seperti cermin, memohon penjelasan.

Harry Potter, sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir itu menghela nafas sejenak. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ini pada Teddy? Pada anak kecil yang nasibnya tak jauh beda dengannya. Karena, Harry sendiri bingung bagaimana menyusun kalimat yang mudah dicerna anak itu tanpa membuatnya kehilangan makna asli atas "Hero" itu sendiri.

Andai, ada Hermione disini. Sahabat perempuannya itu jauh lebih handal kalau menyusun kata, dan siapa sangka, mengurus anak-anak.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana reaksi keluarga Weasley, juga Granger –yang sudah dikembalikan memorinya- saat Teddy memberi panggilan khusus pada si nona jenius itu. Tepat diulang tahunnya ke dua puluh satu, Teddy Lupin menobatkan wanita muda itu sebagai "Mommy"nya. Seisi ruangan langsung terpaku ditempat sebelum tawa lembut penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari Hermione sendiri. Semuanya dapat merasakan aura kasih sayang yang terpancar darinya saat menggendong Teddy. Sebuah pemandangan yang amat mengharukan dan tentunya mengejutkan bagi semuanya.

"..-dy.. Daddy? Kenapa Daddy melamun? Jadi, Hero itukan pahlawan. Nah, pahlawan itu yang seperti apa?"

Belum sempat Harry menjawab pertanyaan Teddy, suara bel masuk mengusiknya lebih dulu. Melemparkan tatapan menyesal, Harry pun keluar dari ruang makan guna menyambut siapa tamunya itu.

Sepertinya Takdir memang bekerja dengan cara yang unik. Baru tadi ia berharap Hermione ada disini untuk membantunya menjawab pertanyaan Teddy, dan tadaa, disinilah wanita itu sekarang. Dengan setelan formalnya –blouse warna karamel dipadu rok hitam selutut dengan wedges hitam tiga sentinya- yang mengindikasikan wanita itu baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Ah, Hermione, masuklah," ajak Harry membuka pintu lebih lebar. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Hermione Granger langsung menginjakkan kakinya di Grimauld Place no 12 itu.

"Harry, dimana Teddy? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Dia ada di dapur Hermione. Kebetulan aku mau menyiapkan makan malam, mungkin kau bisa menemaninya sebentar? Sepertinya, dia butuh bantuanmu mengerjakan tugasnya." Papar Harry sembari mengambil blazer hitam ditangan sahabatnya itu dan menyampirkannya di sofa.

"Kurasa aku tidak keberatan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan masakan istimewamu, Mr. Potter," godanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Harry hanya tertawa geli mendengar guyonan Hermione. Ia pun membimbingnya ke arah dapur, meski sebenarnya wanita muda itu tak memerlukannya.

"Hey Tedster, guess who's coming tonight?" tanya Harry begitu menjumpai anak baptisnya itu. Badan kekarnya menutupi pintu masuk dapur yang menyembunyikan satu figure feminim dibelakangnya.

Seketika mata hijau itu berubah menjadi biru cemerlang, diikuti warna rambutnya yang beralih menjadi warna hijau segar. Seperti kupu-kupu diantara padang rumput. Binar itu jelas tampak dimatanya ketika sebuah nama melintas diotaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Teddy bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kencang bersiap menubruk ayah baptisnya itu. Dan sebelum benar-benar bertubrukan, Harry menyingkir dari jalan si gumpalan energi itu.

"MOMMY!" seruan riangnya disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Hermione yang sudah berlutut menyamai tingginya. Gelak tawa Hermione terdengar disela-sela "Mommy" yang berulang kali diucapkan Teddy.

"Hey, Ted, bagaimana sekolahmu? Adakah yang menganggumu disana?" tanya Hermione setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia pun membimbing Teddy ke kursi yang tadi ditempatinya disusul Harry yang kembali bersiap didepan peralatan masak.

"No.. Aku bersenang-senang di sekolah, bahkan ada anak baru disana. Namanya Maura, dia bukan orang Inggris seperti kita Mom. Dia dari In-Ind- Indo… Aduh namanya susah sekali. Pokoknya dia dari tempat yang jauh Mom." Terang Teddy bersemangat. Rambutnya lagi-lagi berubah sewarna kuning jagung dengan iris coklat sewarna Hermione.

"Hei, Teds, bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan tugas Miss Samantha pada Mom? Jadi aku bisa menyiapkan makan malamnya dan kita nanti makan bersama?" usul Harry sambil menatap keduanya.

"Well, ku rasa itu ide bagus. Memangnya tugas apa Ted?"

Dan jadilah Teddy menjelaskan kembali pertanyaannya pada Harry tadi dengan ekspresi seserius mungkin. Yang justru membuatnya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Hermione juga mendengarkannya dengan intens, tak sedikit pun menganggap penjelasan anak berusia lima tahun itu sebagai candaan. Harry yang sibuk memasak pun tak luput mendengarkan cerita Teddy itu.

"Ohh, jadi itu masalahnya," mulai Hermione dengan memasang ekspresi serius –bukan Sirius-.

"Kau mau penjelasan yang sederhana atau yang rumit Teddy Lupin." Tawar Hermione berpura-pura memberi alternatif.

"Ku sarankan kau ambil yang paling sederhana Teds. Atau Mommy-mu ini akan meracuni mu dengan rumus-rumus mengerikan yang akan membuatmu pusing," sela Harry sambil meletakkan dua piring omelet dihadapan keduanya.

Sebuah pukulan main-main disertai seruan setengah kesal "Harry!" langsung refleks dikeluarkan Hermione mendengar kalimat Harry tadi.

"Eh, aku maunya yang mudah saja Mom. Nanti, kalau yang rumit aku bingung menjelaskannya ke Miss Samantha," ungkap Teddy tak kalah serius.

Mendengar penuturan "putranya" itu membuat tatapan iris coklat karamel itu seketika melembut. Tangannya langsung terulur meraih tangan kecil Teddy di sisi lain meja makan.

"Teddy, kalau kau mau yang sederhana apa itu Hero… hero itu berarti pahlawan."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tau Mom, itu sama yang dibilang Daddy tadi." rengeknya.

"Pahlawan itu, artinya orang yang berjiwa besar, dan dia mau berjuang demi kebahagiaan banyak orang. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri." Tutur Hermione berusaha membuat kalimatnya sesederhana mungkin.

"Apa pahlawan itu harus bisa berkelahi Mom? Atau, ahli duel mantra seperti Dad? Aku juga mau jadi pahlawan, tapi aku belum bisa menghapal banyak mantra. Aku juga tidak jago bela diri," keluhnya sedih. Lagi, mata dan warna rambutnya berubah jadi kelabu.

Harry yang melihat betapa mudahnya emosi anak baptisnya berubah hari ini langsung memindahkan tubuh kecilnya itu dalam pangkuannya. Perlakuan itu membuat si kecil menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Teddy, pahlawan itu tidak selalu harus pandai bertarung. Pahlawan itu, jauh lebih luas pengertiannya dari pada itu."

"Lalu?"

"Intinya, pahlawan itu orang yang rela membuat orang lain bahagia meski taruhannya diri mereka sendiri. Mereka yang mau berjuang demi kehidupan yang lebih baik, supaya keluarga mereka, anak-anak mereka, atau siapa pun tidak perlu merasakan hal buruk yang mereka rasakan. Dan tak jarang, pahlawan itu tak menuntut balas. Asal orang terkasih mereka bisa melihat hari esok yang lebih baik, itu sudah cukup." Penjelasan Harry membuatnya mendapat tatapan berkaca-kaca dari sahabat perempuannya dari seberang meja. Sebuah tatapan yang penuh kasih dan rasa kagum terhadapnya, meski Harry sendiri ragu apa ada sesuatu yang layak dikagumi darinya.

"Dan Daddymu, adalah seorang pahlawan Ted." Timpal Hermione sambil menatap Harry penuh.

"Juga Mama dan Papamu. Mereka juga pahlawan. Biarpun mereka sekarang tak disini bersama kita, tak bisa berbicara denganmu atau menemanimu sebelum tidur, tapi mereka tak pernah jauh darimu. Karena merekalah sekarang kau bisa bermain dengan teman-temanmu, bisa pergi kemana pun semaumu. Tanpa perlu merasa takut ada yang menjahatimu. Merekalah pahlawanmu Teddy," terang Hermione dengan air mata yang akhirnya luluh diwajahnya.

Teddy kecil tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis, dan ia juga tak mau tau kenapa. Tapi, apa yang Daddy dan Mommynya jelaskan tentang pahlawan itu begitu menyentuh hatinya. Mungkin, ia tak sepenuhnya paham penjelasan mereka, tapi ia tau, seseorang yang mau berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang lain itu berarti orang baik. Dan Papa serta Mamanya yang saat ini bersama Kakek dan Nenek Potter juga pahlawan. Karena mereka, Teddy bisa merasakan kebebasan, seperti yang dibilang Mommy tadi.

"Dad-hiks-daddy, dan Mom-hiks-, apa aku boleh-hiks-bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya disela isak tangis.

"Yes, Dear?" sahut kedua orang dewasa disisinya berbarengan.

"Apa aku tetap bisa jadi pahlawan? Biarpun aku tidak jago duel seperti Daddy atau pun mengerti rumus-rumus di buku-buku tebal seperti Mom?" tanyanya lagi pelan sambil menatap Harry dan Hermione bergantian.

Hermione gantian menggenggam tangan mungil Teddy dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat Teddy merasa tangannya seperti dipakaikan sarung tangan rajutan khas Nyonya Weasley yang hangat. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ya Teddy. Kau bisa jadi pahlawan. Saat ini juga kau sudah jadi pahlawan sayang," perkataan Hermione memunculkan tatapan bertanya dari Teddy.

"Kau sudah jadi pahlawan buatku Ted, buat semua orang dikeluarga ini. Kau sudah membuat kami tersenyum bahkan saat kami menangis. Kau menjadi pahlawan yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan buat kami, buat Daddy, buat Mom," saat mengatakannya mata Harry bertemu pandang dengan Hermione. menyampaikan ribuan pesan tak terucap lewat tatapan itu.

"Dan untuk semua yang mengenalmu. Aku juga yakin, papa dan mamamu pasti menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan kecil mereka."

"Once more question, please?" pinta Teddy.

"Apa kalian akan terus jadi pahlawan buatku?" Dan pelukan hangat dari Daddy dan Mommynya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Teddy soal pahlawan. Ia tau, ia selalu punya mereka sebagai pahlawan buatnya, juga sebaliknya.

* * *

tadaaaa, Sannur balik lagi xD mendadak lagi pengen bikin fanfic father! harry sama teddy. Gemeees

jadi, gimana pendapat kalian? Ditunggu concritnya di kotak review. Xiexie

Ciao!

Sannur


End file.
